Naturally
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: PWP. Parce que le plus simple, c'est de laisser notre instinct nous guider, et d'agir naturellement… Couple surprise. Yaoi.


Mesdames, Messieurs, mesdemoiselles et mes damoiseaux, bonjour, ou bonsoir !

Voici donc mon tout premier OS écrit sur le fandom de KnB (je dis écrit parce que j'en ai déjà posté mais écrits après u,u), et occasionnellement, mon premier lemon (soyez honorés, gens !), car il fallait bien que je mette un jour mes années de lecture en pratique, et par hasard, c'est tombé sur nos chers basketteurs !

Pour ce premier texte, le couple ne sera pas dévoilé, sinon toute la mise en scène que j'ai mise en place ne servirait à rien, mais je peux dire que ce n'est pas un couple très courant, même si, personnellement, je trouve qu'il est très intéressant et surtout, parfaitement le genre que j'aime ! Je compte d'ailleurs m'atteler prochainement à réécrire dessus, histoire de le populariser un maximum. Mais assez parler maintenant, je vous laisse vaquer à la lecture !

 _Note personnelle totalement inutile mais marrante : J'ai écrit cet OS entièrement pendant mes heures de cours (mauvaise élève, ouuuuh), et pour être précise, en six heures de cours pile poil. Alors je peux vous dire que j'ai eu beaucoup, mais alors là beauuuucoup de chance qu'un de mes profs ne m'ait pas choppée, parce que je ne serais plus là pour vous montrer mon œuvre, ni aucune autre d'ailleurs, en plus avec les fards que je me piquais en me relisant… M'enfin, je suis quand même fière de moi : mon défi de finir cette fic avant le week-end et relevé !_

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket, son univers et ses personnages ne sont nullement à moi.**

* * *

 **Naturally**

 _Parce que le plus simple, c'est de laisser notre instinct nous guider, et d'agir naturellement…_

* * *

La porte de métal claqua en grand vacarme, bloquée ensuite sommairement par un banc, laissant ainsi les deux personnes qui venaient de pénétrer les vestiaires agir à leur guise sans risquer de se faire déranger. Il faisait sombre, ils n'avaient pas prit la peine d'allumer les néons blancs, mais ils n'en avaient de toute façon pas besoin pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Des mains aux doigts froids mais aux paumes brûlantes se mouvaient, maladroites, frustrées dans des gestes précipités, parfois désespérés. Des halètements, résultat d'une montée soudaine de température et de respirations chaotiques, emplissaient l'endroit. Les vêtements bouts de tissu imbibés de sueur, volèrent pour retomber quelques mètres plus loin, puis les lèvres se cherchèrent un instant avant de se sceller à nouveau avec passion e violence. Le dos nu, sujet à une bouffée de chaleur rencontra le casier froid, laissant le contraste de température provoquer des frissons au corps tendu.

Ils avaient perdu le contrôle depuis un bon moment maintenant, seul leur instinct guidaient leurs mouvements, ce même instinct qui les faisait bouger sur le parquer, les laissait dépasser leurs limites. S'enfermer dans les vestiaires pour faire des choses que beaucoup regretteraient après coup, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'ils s'étaient imaginé faire, après un match, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Lorsque leurs deux regards bleus, de nuances différentes, s'étaient croisé après le sifflet de l'arbitre, cela leur avait paru tellement naturel…

Ils les avaient laissés en plan, leurs deux équipes, pour se diriger vers ces fameux vestiaires. Ils se foutaient bien du reste : des commérages, de l'étonnement de leurs proches, même du fait que leurs deux tempéraments et leur différence d'âge pourraient constituer un obstacle. Tout ce qui importait en cet instant, c'était le corps à moitié nu de l'autre, ses gémissements, ses gestes, sa chaleur, son plaisir…

« Ah ! »

Visiblement, l'une des mains s'était aventurée en terrain sensible, arrachant à son propriétaire un sourire presque carnassier.

« Ah ? C'est intéressant ça… »

« Ferme-là, sale g…gamin ! » Bien qu'ils soient tous deux proches de leur limite, l'un d'eux semblait avoir plus de mal à se contenir. Sa voix, excitante à souhait, se faisait d'ailleurs entendre à intervalles réguliers par le biais de gémissements dont l'aigu le rendait presque mignon, alors que le second se contenait de sourire, soufflant parfois de discrets râles. En plus d'être bientôt à bout, il était amusé : son partenaire perdait la tête alors même qu'il ne faisait que le caresser, il était vraiment très sensible en même temps ses joues rouges, ses yeux mi-fermés et sa tête à moitié rejetée en arrière étaient irrésistibles…

Glissant une main coquine sous le sous-vêtement du plus âgé, il le vit avec satisfaction glisser lentement le long des jambes blanches et musclées, frôlant les jambières noires, alors qu'un énième gémissement retentissait. Son propriétaire perdait peu à peu conscience, la moindre parcelle de son corps était devenue hyper-sensible et captait le moindre touché, le moindre frôlement avec celle basanée du plus grand, et s'électrisait à ces derniers. Autant dire que lorsqu'un doigt humide tenta de faire intrusion, il lâcha un cri empli de surprise et de luxure comme jamais il n'en avait lâché. C'était déjà trop pour lui, il ne put se retenir.

Un grand sourire sembla se dessiner dans la pénombre environnante il avait réussi à le faire jouir avec si peu de choses, il n'en était pas peu fier, il en aurait même ri…Si les orbes bleu-gris n'avaient pas croisé les siennes bleu royal… Un regard presque ailleurs, luisant au seul rayon de lumière présent dans la pièce, et voilé de tant d'émotions : plaisir, fatigue, désir, amour ? Un regard obscène, qu'il espérait personne n'avait vu, et ne verrait jamais… Un regard qui le fit purement et simplement perdre tout contrôle de lui-même. Le saisissant par la taille, le plus grand hissa son aîné à sa hauteur, l'embrassant si passionnément que l'autre eu crut qu'il allait le dévorer, avant qu'il ne fasse descendre ses lèvres sur la mâchoire, l'oreille, le cou, la pomme d'Adam, les clavicules… Qu'importe si l'autre l'engueulait après, s'il se faisait remarquer à son entrainement ou même pendant un match il prit soin de laisser d'ostensibles marques de son passage sur la peau claire. Il était sien à présent, et personne n'aura le droit ne serait-ce que de lui tourner autour. Oui il était jaloux, mais le plus âgé ne pouvait vraiment s'en plaindre à cet instant-là.

La prise ferme qu'avaient les grandes mains basanées sur sa chute de reins laissait clairement transparaitre sa possessivité, et bien qu'il n'apprécia guère ce genre de choses d'habitude, à cet instant précis, sa seule envie était que le plus grand le prenne et le fasse sien.

Les doigts finirent par se retirer, jugeant avoir suffisamment préparé le plus âgé. Le basané fit alors tomber son short et son sous-vêtement, et l'autre passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour se maintenir, en même temps que ses mains s'accrochaient à ses larges épaules. Il soupira de plaisir, un souffle brûlant, comme tout le reste de son être. Les ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chaire firent délicieusement frissonner le plus jeune qui en lâcha un râle de plaisir sans pour autant stopper ses mouvements.

Le plus âgé était bien trop excité pour ressentir un vrai trac, alors même que c'était sa première fois, avec un mec qui plus était il voulait le faire, là, tout de suite, qu'importait les conséquences. Pressant son bassin contre celui de son dominant, il tenta de le lui faire comprendre, ce dernier ne se fit donc pas prier ses mains se saisirent des hanches de son partenaire avec fermeté, arrachant un glapissement à ce dernier, serrait-il trop fort peut-être ? A vrai dire il s'en fichait un peu. Il le voulait tellement…

L'intrusion, bien plus imposante que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, coupa le souffle du soumis et le fit écarquiller ses beaux yeux bleus. C'était…Trop ? Il ne savait vraiment, mais c'était la seule pensée qui habitait son esprit brumeux. Comme il put, il mût ses hanches, signifiant à l'autre qu'il pouvait bouger, en faisant fi de la douleur lancinante le déchirant il ne voulait pas, il ne _pouvait pas_ s'arrêter maintenant. Les premiers coups de butoir lui arrachèrent des hurlements qui durent résonner dans tout le gymnase, la douleur était devenue insignifiante comparée à l'orgasme qu'il sentait arriver à grandes enjambées. Il était au septième ciel.

Le plus jeune avait senti un électrochoc le traverser dans toutes les cellules de son corps, alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement c'était brûlant, et si serré, il se sentait fondre, et pour la première fois des véritables râles franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait pu lire la douleur dans les yeux brillants de son partenaire et s'en voulu de s'être un peu précipité, mais un coup de rein l'invitait à continuer, il ne put alors se retenir, oubliant tout le reste.

Les voix, se mêlant avec des cris, parfois des hurlements et plus souvent des gémissements étouffés par une paire de lèvres, les ongles plantés dans la peau couverte de sueur, la griffant sans vergogne, les lèvres rouges, mordues, meurtries, se scellaient avec brusquerie, pour se séparer sous le besoin d'air, les mouvements saccadés, précipités, de moins en moins contrôlés au fil des secondes, le point sensible malmené par les coups violents, rapides et répétitifs. Puis le point de non-retour.

A l'unisson, ils crièrent leur jouissance, perdant conscience le temps d'un instant. Vidés de leur énergie, ils sentirent leurs jambes les lâcher et s'écroulèrent sur le sol froid, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver leur souffle, des étoiles dansant devant leurs yeux.

Aucun d'eux ne put dire combien de temps ils mirent à se calmer, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait pus d'efforts que pour le plus difficile de leurs matchs. En silence, plus par manque de choses à dire que par gêne, ils se mirent à réfléchir, comme ils le pouvaient aux conséquences de leur acte, à leurs amis, à leur avenir, peut-être ensemble… ?

Mais ils en vinrent à la conclusion commune que cela était bien dérisoire. Tout cela allait certainement se faire naturellement. Non ?

« Aomine… »

« Mmh… ? »

Brisant le silence, le plus âgé avait prononcé ce simple nom, d'une voix assez dissonante, abîmée par ses cris. Fixant les néons éteints au plafond, il réfléchit encore un moment, sans pouvoir dire combien de temps, puis secoua légèrement la tête.

« Daiki. »

Ils venaient quand même de le déflorer, il pouvait bien l'appeler de façon un peu plus intime maintenant. Le nomme frissonna légèrement il n'entendait pas son prénom souvent, du moins non affublé de suffixes ridicules. Il se releva lentement, s'appuyant aux casiers froids, puis chercha, à tâtons, leurs habits dans l'obscurité. Il se vêtit sommairement et enfila sa veste noire. Il allait certainement partir à présent, se dit le plus petit, et ils ne se reverraient que sur un terrain de basket, au mieux, comme si de rien n'était, il ferma les yeux à cette idée, le cœur un peu lourd ce n'était pas la peine de se faire des idées… Lorsqu'il entendit l'autre se pencher vers lui.

« J'vais t'aider à t'habiller, lève-toi un peu. » Le plus âgé cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Dans la voix grave, il avait discerné avec étonnement de la douceur. N'était-il pas qu'un coup d'un soir pour lui ? Obéissant néanmoins, il sentit les grandes mains l'habiller, le frôler sans aucune arrière-pensée, seulement avec délicatesse. Une fois relativement prêt, il s'apprêta à quitter l'endroit, encore chamboulé, mais une main saisit son poignet.

« Kasa…Yukio-senpai. » Il s'arrêta. Avait-il rêvé ? Il n'était pas encore complètement remis, ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles des tours ? Pourtant, le ton suppliant du basané semblait si vrai…

Se retournant lentement, il ne put réagir lorsqu'en silence, une paire de lèvres tièdes et douces se saisirent délicatement des siennes. De son côté, le bleu tentait de transmettre dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il n'aurait certainement pas le courage de dire de vive voix, ces sentiments qui se bousculaient, soudainement apparus de nulle part, et qui avaient eu le loisir de s'exprimer dans leur précédente activité, mais son ainé ne l'avait visiblement pas capté.

« …On rentre ensemble ? »

Lentement, comme dans un rêve, ils avaient quitté les vestiaires, puis le stade. Leurs mains se frôlaient, doucement, sans oser se tenir, tandis que leurs regards s'observaient discrètement, se rencontrant parfois pour se détourner aussitôt.

Ils décidèrent de tout laisser de côté et de se jeter à l'eau, simplement, tentant le coup. Si ça ne marchait pas, tant pis, mais si ça marchait… Cela se sera fait naturellement, alors ils n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter.

Naturellement, oui. Ils s'aimaient naturellement…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est vraiment mon tout premier aussi construit, j'imagine bien que j'ai dû faire des fautes, ou oublié des choses peut-être essentielles, et c'est justement pour ça que j'espère avoir vos commentaires sur le sujet ! Car sans critique on ne s'améliore pas (ou très lentement) !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
